Lucinda of Dragons
by mafllp95
Summary: This is a game of thrones a mash up with fairy tail. Lucy is wedded to the leader of a savage group called the Igneous, Natsu. Follow her journey in reclaiming her family's throne.
1. Throne into the wolves

The land of Fiore was made up of seven kingdoms. The Heartafilla's had ruled these seven kingdoms for thousands of years with their dragons. That all changed when the capitol attacked, it destroyed the dragons as well as most of the Heartafilla's. The lone survivors were the king's two youngest children that were shipped off to Harragon far off along the eastern sea. The eldest of these children was Laxus Heartafilla, he was drilled from the age of 7 in all the knowledge of warfare and the seven other realms so to take back his rightful throne. All the while his beautiful younger sister, Lucinda would shadow him. Being born female she wouldn't need to trouble herself over anything except beauty and enchanting her future husband.

Today was Lucinda's sixteenth birthday and it was also the day she was to be married off. She was just finishing putting the diamond pins in her hair that Laxus had gifted her. Lucinda looked into the polished bronze at her golden image. Her cornstalk gold hair was pinned back to show off her heart shaped face and her lovely brown eyes looked forlorn and began to water.

"Lucinda, enough with your crying. You don't want your new husband to see your lovely face all puffy." Laxus said from the doorway of the room. Lucinda's head jerked up and she quickly wiped her tears away and showed her best smile. Laxus smiled down at his little sister but it was a smile without warmth and then he her gripped her chin roughly.

"That's a good girl. You wouldn't want to ruin this opportunity for me to get an army to take back my throne. I will let all those savages ravage you before I'd let that happen." He said before letting her go. And that was the relationship these siblings had. Laxus extended his arm and escorted Lucinda towards the front gates were the Igneous clan stood waiting. The Igneous were a fierce clan that were skilled in warfare and were rumored to be vicious cannibals that they ate the flesh of their enemies. This did not matter to Laxus, all her cared was having an army that would help him concur the seven kingdoms. Lucinda was to marry the clan leader Natsu. Her eyes scanned the crowd to find out who her future husband would be. It didn't take long, he stood at the center with long salmon hair tied back in a long braid down his back and his chest was covered in decorative red markings.

"They cut their hair when they lose a battle. Natsu has obviously never lost a battle. An impressive match wouldn't you say so?" Laxus said smugly. Lucinda swallowed nervously. She took an unconscious step back when Natsu came forward. The man had dark smoldering eyes that searched her face. He bowed before her feet and presented a basket to her. Lucinda went to pick up the basket but Laxus snatched it out of her reach and peered inside. He grimaced.

"Oh it's just a cat. A wedding gift, how thoughtful." He said full of mirth and the translator told Natsu. He extended his rough calloused hand towards Lucinda and she cautiously took it. The ceremony was done with an igneous style. They're hands were bound together with a leather band and water was dumped on top on them to purify the evils. There was no kiss to seal the marriage or bedding ceremony, Lucinda thanked the gods for that. She sat quietly beside her husband as her talked excitedly towards his clan in an alien language to her.

Lucinda picked at her food wondering all the while if she was eating another human and looked for her brother, she managed to see him wandering off with one of the Igneous women. She sighed and stroked her cat's fur, it was a rare Harragon cat that coat shone almost blue. Natsu realized she was upset and touched her cheek. He spoke words that she didn't understand.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're saying." She muttered. Her heart was racing and then she turned to the translator.

"He says you have the same haunting beauty as the moon." Said the translator. Lucinda had never heard someone say something so kind to her. Before long the sun had set and Lucinda knew what was coming. Natsu retrieved his horse and lifted Lucinda onto the saddle. She gripped onto the horse's mane so tightly her knuckles turned white. As they rode away Lucinda couldn't help but feel the inviting warmth that Natsu's body seemed to emanate.

They arrived at a tent overseeing the cliffs of Harragon. Lucinda tried to conceal her shaking. She knew the consequences of being a resistant wife. Natsu noticed her shaking and draped the cloak he wore over his bare chest across her shoulders.

"Thank you, you are very kind" She said knowing full well he didn't entirely understand her.

"Kind?" he asked and Lucinda smiled a genuine smile at this.

"Yes, Kind." He stepped towards her and lifted her chin so he could kiss her soft lips. He did so slowly at first and then it turned urgent and clumsy. He lay her on the cloak on the rich soil and began to move his hands across her body. Lucinda gripped onto Natsu's shoulders and prayed for the pain to go away.

After a few minutes Natsu was asleep and Lucinda was draped across his chest. It was then that she allowed herself to cry. Here she was with this stranger and now she was to spend the rest of her life with him. She never had the chance to experience a true family. All she has ever had was her brother. Though he was abusive he was familiar and this was not. In his sleep Natsu tightened his embrace around her.

"Lucy" He breathed. No one had ever called Lucinda that. This man was full of surprises and maybe he wasn't such a savage after all.


	2. King's Queen

Nustu awoke before Lucinda and took this time to look upon his new wife. She was small, delicate, and pale, with eyes that shone with such sadness. He wanted to rip out whomever that her hurt her throat out and feed it to the wildcats. She was curled around his side with her golden head on his dark shoulder. His shoulder blades held grape sized bruises from where she gripped him last night.

"Had it truly been that painful?" He thought. Most women from the Igneous clan worshiped sex and would often be the ones to initiate it. But this girl was different. Natsu realized that this was all so new to her and she didn't have the slightest clue who he or any of his people were. There was one thing he knew though, her brother had the most to do with her immense fear and sadness and Natsu would be sure to put an end to it.

"Lucy" he called softly to her and stroked her tear stained cheek. He found it difficult to say Lucinda, beside he didn't like that name. It was too bland for this woman anyway. Lucinda's eyes fluttered open and she stretched before realizing where she was. She shot up like and arrow and covered her naked form with the cloak. Natsu stared up at her in confusion and observed carefully as she picked up her clothes that had been strewn around them the night before. She stared at the cloak in her hand almost as if she was daring herself to take it off and become completely naked in front of her husband. However, her nerves got the best of her.

"Could you please turn around?" She asked with a sheepish smile. Natsu's eyebrows lifted with confusion. He didn't understand her. She bit her lip and made a circling sign with her finger and then he realized what she meant, he stood up in all his naked glory, which made a deep blush appear on Lucinda's face, to which he smirked and turned around to look at the cliffs instead of her. Lucinda quickly dressed but she couldn't help but keep looking up at him. His back was so strong and muscular. Natsu crossed his arms and asked over his shoulder if she was done yet or at least that's what Lucinda thought he said. The language barrier was going to be an interesting task to overcome.

"You can turn around now" She said and he guessed that she was done and turned to face his bride. Natsu looked his wife from the tips of her toes that were pale and coated with dirt to the top of her head that had many fly away strands of gold hair.

"You look very different today" He said in his native tongue of Ignos. One of her eye brow arches and she tilted her head to see if she use his body language to decipher what he was saying.

"Pardon?" She asked and Natsu used this as his chance to break the ice.

"Pardon?" He mimicked in a high pitched voice that was dripping with his accent. Lucinda was taken aback, was he mocking her? She knew for a fact he was when the corner of his mouth twitched into a wide grin. She gave him a small smile before quickly masking it with a face of mock insult.

"Are you mocking me?" She asked trying very hard to keep the laughter out of her voice. Natsu copied her moves and put his hands dramatically on his hips. She had to laugh at this and Natsu's heart fluttered a bit. She appeared to shine when she laughed or when she gave a genuine smile. At that point he secretly vowed to do everything in his power to have her glow with this immense happiness.

They rode off back to the camp where they were greeted with loud cheers from the Igneous. Natsu lifted his spear triumphantly and cried out the words. _Dalse Ve Igneous. _Which translates into, so burns the Igneous. Lucinda cheeks blaze with a blush that dances down her cheeks and neck. Her brother claps quietly and has a satisfied smile upon his lips and an igneous woman draped across his lap. She has long flowing brown hair that is loose and wild and penetrating violet eyes. Natsu dismounts his horse and helps Lucinda to the ground.

"Hello dear sister. Have to been impregnated by this man's child yet?" he asks and the woman translates the sentence to Natsu. His brow furrows and he brings Lucinda next to him with his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"This language barrier seems to be proving difficult so, Lucinda I have my own wedding present for you. This is Cana, she is an Igneous that learned to speak Hashti so she will be teaching you the Ignos language so you can actually speak to your husband. Not that you have anything important to say." He laughed and Cana slowly got up from Laxus' lap and softly translated what Laxus said to Natsu. Lucinda felt a small rumble from his chest that came from him growling. Laxus sat back and yawned rudely at the warlord's warning. He simply stood and met Natsu's gaze. The men were about the same height, cold blue eyes met smoldering black. Laxus smiled mockingly and turned to the crowd of anxious Igneous.

"Let the consummation feast begin!" He announced as if he ruled these people. Laxus's goal was to marry of Lucinda to form an alliance with the Igneous and form an army to take back the Silver throne. The Igneous look to Natsu to see whether or not to follow this man's actions and Natsu gave a short nod and the crowd erupted in cheers again. Lucinda felt something brush up against her leg and looked down to see her sapphire cat rubbing against her affectionately. She smiled at bent down to pick up the feline and began to rub behind his ears. The cat purred contently and she couldn't help but snuggle into its fur like a child. Natsu watched contently.

"Lucy" He said and patted the pillow next to him. She sat beside him obediently and Natsu rubbed the cat's head and it rubbed back into the man's hand. Lucinda and Natsu had to sit through and thank many different travelers and villagers for their gifts. Natsu's talent lay in the battle field, his body was built for fierce combat and constant motion. So it was needless to say that he was fidgeting like mad and becoming quite impatient. Some of the young girls came up to Lucinda and touched her hair tentatively. They were fascinated by the young woman she looked like a moon beam or a ray of sunlight.

Lucinda smiled at them and let them braid her hair and would play with them and their dolls. The Igneous seemed to be fond of their chief's wife and found her interest in learning their ways charming. They would laugh when she would try to repeat their words and fail terribly. Natsu was the one who would laugh the loudest. The crowd feel to a hushed silence when and older man walked slowly to the chief's table at presented 3 large stones. Natsu looked at the stones and then handed them to his wife who gasped. Natsu took this as if they were a weapon and quickly drew his spear at the man.

"No, no they mean no harm. I was just surprised. These are dragon eggs. I read about them and just never thought I would see one let alone three." She explained quickly Natsu slowly but down his spear but it lay closely next to him. Cana explained what they were and the tribe quickly gathered around. Laxus pushed his way through the crowd till he saw the eggs. He shook them much to Lucinda's horror.

"No, don't you can damage the babies" She said and quickly covered her mouth. She realized what she had just done. She undermined her brother and in front of strangers no less. Laxus looked her with a face of such agitation that she thought he was going to strike her. Laxus thought better of it from Natsu's threatening expression.

"Stupid woman, these are petrified dragon eyes. Life will never breathe into them." He say as he tosses the egg to her which she quickly fumbles for. The sapphire cat the Lucinda had named Hapi, hair bristles and he hisses at the blond man. Laxus rolls his eyes before he returns to his tent. Lucinda touches the cool eggs in her hands tenderly. Natsu places a hand gently over hers. She looks at her with warm eyes and speaks words in Ignos. He looks to Cana to translate but Lucinda touches his face and this brings his attention back to her.

"I know. 'Anything can come to life if someone is willing breathe enough life into them'" She flawlessly repeats his sentence back to him. Natsu is thoroughly impressed with this and smiles at the woman in front of him. He sees the pride shining through her earth colored eyes.

That night Lucinda did not suffer as much as the first night she laid with her husband. She made a mental note to speak with Cana so that she could learn a few tricks to make the experience more pleasurable. She glanced at the pyre that Natsu had built for the eggs that were constantly burning. Hapi was curled close to the pyre to absorb as much of the comforting heat as he could. Lucinda smiled, the heavy weight on her chest that she had grown accustomed to was fading away and becoming lighter day by day.


	3. I will make you beg

That morning Lucinda awoke first and she dressed quickly in her favorite blue gown. She picked her hair up in a messy knot at the nape of her neck. She planned on speaking with Cana privately before her brother of her husband awoke. Natsu would worry if he saw that she was not lying next to him. So she placed a single flower on his bare chest. The white daisy symbolized safe return in Ignos. He would be pleased to know that she remembered.

She emerged the tent quietly and nearly toppled Cana in her sneaky escape. Lucinda almost screamed but Cana clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Forgive me, Nisa. But we couldn't have you waking the entire camp" Cana explained. Nisa is the term for the chief wife. It translates as tribe mother. In comparison the term for the chief Nafta, which translates as tribe father. Lucinda took it as a great honor.

"No, I understand. Thank you for meeting with me." Lucinda said and begin to fiddle with her dress to distract her nerves from what she was about to ask. Cana took her nervousness for her being pregnant and she looked directly at her stomach and her face burst into a huge grin.

"Nisa, are you pregnant?" She asked and Lucinda's head shot up. She saw the happiness that was dripping from her and it pained her to tell her that she wasn't.

"No, not yet that it. It's in part of what I wished to talk to you today about. I would like you to teach me to please man. I have never lain with anyone safe for Natsu and I am completely clueless." She admitted and Cana tried to stifle her laughter.

"I'm serious" Lucy said but she was giggling as well. Cana brushed a piece of hair out of Lucinda's face. Then she pushed her against a tree. Lucinda was shocked and even more so when Cana placed her hands atop her shoulders.

"Men love to be in control, when it's time to have sex let him rule over you and serve him. Grind your hips to me." Lucinda face was red as a tomato but she did as she was told to do.

"That's it and now grab my hair and take control." Cana said. Lucinda stared up at Cana. She knew that the woman was very skilled in the art of pleasing men.

"I thought that you said let them take control?" Lucinda questioned but she did as she was told and gripped at Cana's hair roughly.

"Sex is a battlefield and warfare is one of Natsu's primary interests. Give him war in his tent." She explained. After their lesson Cana and Lucinda fixed their clothes and began to walk to camp. Lucinda began to sort out her plan for tonight. When a thought emerged into her mind.

"Cana, can I ask you something?" Lucina inquired with her hands clasped behind her back. Cana picked an apple off of a nearby tree and offered it to Lucinda. Lucinda politely declined and Cana shrugged before taking a large bite from the red flesh of the apple.

"Of course, Nisa" She said with her mouth full. Lucinda found her lack of high born educate refreshing.

"Have you ever lain with Natsu?" she asked. She expected Cana to blush of fiercely deny the statement but she continued to much thoughtfully at her apple.

"We haven't. Only one woman is to lay with the Nafta and that is his Nisa. Until you there was only one other woman that caught Nafta's eye. She died before the wedding, there was a great flood and she went to the dock to make sure no children were left behind when we went to the rush mountains. She drowned when a flash flood took the dock." Cana explained. Her eyes darkened at the memory and Lucinda could tell that she was trying not to cry. The woman must have been a dear friend.

"That's terrible, she sounds like she was a lovely woman and was very caring. I'm truly sorry for your loss." Lucinda said truthfully and placed a hand gently on the woman's shoulder. Cana gave Lucinda's hand a soft pat.

"You truly are kind, Nisa." Cana said and then a group of children came squealing by. They were shouting excitedly for Lucinda. They grabbed both of her hands and led her towards the center of the camp. Apparently there was a duel happening in the middle of the camp.

Lucinda craned her head to see what was happening and there she saw her husband wrestling with a dark haired man in nobleman's clothing. Dirt was flying around the two and Lucinda felt a pang of anxiety hit her chest. One of the little children tugged at her dress and she looked down and saw a small boy with brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Nisa. Nafta has never lost a fight. He is the best warrior in the world." His eyes shown with so much innocence that she knew that this boy idolizes Natsu.

"I'm not worried for Nafta. I just hopes he doesn't so much blood on his clothes. I have to wash those you know." She joked and the boy laughed. She offered to lift him up so that he could see better and he nodded happily. She realized she was a bit short so she placed him on her shoulder so he could see well. The two cheered for Natsu and he was well aware of it. The match was over when Natsu pinned the man to the ground and he yielded.

Lucinda took the boy off her shoulders and made her way to her husband. He had a small amount of blood coming from the side of his mouth and she wiped it off with her thumb. Natsu placed his hand on the small of her back and brought her in for a kiss. He was covered in dirt and sweat but Lucinda found it strangely appealing.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Natsu" The nobleman said with a chuckle as he dusted off his shirt. The man was extremely tall with raven hair, dark sapphire eyes and pale skin. How the two men knew each other was beyond Lucinda. But he spoke flawless Ignos so they must have known each other for years.

"Forgive me, my lady for I have not introduced myself. I am Sir Gray Fillabuster. It is a pleasure to meet my dear friend's lovely wife." He said politely as he bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine. How do you know my husband?" Lucinda asked and Natsu sighed.

"You noble bloods, always speaking so formally. I think I may catch a chill from the coldness of your words." He joked and Lucinda nudged him with her elbow.

"I know this brute from when we were children. We were raised together when his father found me wandering aimlessly through the woods. My family had just been murdered by the Loxlers and I was the sole survivor to escape. The Ignos are my home away from home. I try to visit as much as I can. But since my recent misunderstanding with the crown I have been exiled." Sir Gray explained. Natsu put his arm around the man's shoulders and put him in a head lock.

"Those prudes will pay once my queen brother regains their throne. You are pale and weak but you are still my brother. This will always be your home." Natsu insisted and ruffled the man's hair as if he were a child. Sir Gray excused himself and went to go sit with the other Igneous. Natsu plucked a white daisy and put it in Lucinda's hair.

"The gods granted my queen a safe trip from her journey this morning. Where did you go?" Natsu asked curiously as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to walk. Most men that Lucinda knew would demand where their women had been and accused them of infidelity. Natsu was different very curious to her ways. Like she was so new land that he could never stop exploring.

"You'll find out tonight, my king." She said and made sure to pass her fingers across his chest before she went to eat with Cana and the other women of the tribe. She gave him a smile over her shoulder, Lucinda made sure to make subtle eye contact with Natsu throughout the day, Cana assured her that the sexual tension will enhance the pleasure of the act. She was not wrong, Natsu's eyes were smoldering with lust and Lucinda herself was feeling the fluttering sensation of excitement.

When the sun set Lucinda made her way to the tent slowly. Natsu was already there and he watched her intently as she began to take off her jewelry, piece by piece. She turned away from him and released a deep breath before taking off her robe. This was the first time she undressed in front of her husband. Natsu took this as the chance to pounce on her. Lucinda stopped him before he had the chance to enter. Natsu looked confused.

"Let me, my king" She said and pushed him onto the bed gently. She climbed on top of him making sure that he only placed his hands were she wanted him to. Then she kissed him fiercely and began to move her hips. That night they made love for hours instead of minutes and were both breathless by the end of it.

"Should I be concerned where you learned how to do that?" Natsu asked breathlessly and was only half joking. Lucinda smiled and shook her head.

"I have a dear friend who taught me a few things, a lady friend." She emphasized. At that Natsu grew a sinister smirk.

"In that case you should invite her over to join us" He joked. Lucinda pinned him down below her and tugged at his long salmon hair. He groaned and grabbed the back of her head to bring her down for a hard kiss. She pulled away just to tell him

"I'm going to make you never wish for another woman again." She said softly.

"I will pray for all the seven gods to have you and only you in my bed for the rest of my days. Now keep moving." He said and jerked her hips forward. They continued to make love throughout the night until they fell asleep in each other's embrace. All the while the eggs burning in the pyre, waiting, barely striing from their eternal sleep.


	4. Fight for your right to rule

"Nisa, wake up" One of Lucinda's ladies said as she gently shook the sleeping woman. Lucinda still with the remnants of sleep lulling her mind looked to the right of her but Natsu was not in the bed with her. Lucinda frowned but got up and allowed the ladies to change her. She noticed it wasn't in her usual dresses it was a leather corset and silk pants. It was in ways more comfortable than her dresses, more liberating.

"Where is Natsu? And why am I dressed in this?" She asked as they strapped arm bands and tighten them to her forearms. Cana emerged then, drinking a glass of wine. She looked at Lucinda from head to toe and nodded in approval.

"Nafta, is waiting outside and today is a special day. The ritual where the Nisa fights for her right of her title." Cana explained and Lucinda paled, she has never been in a fight. She only watched them and read about them. She shook her head, she couldn't be a scared little girl anymore. She was a Nisa and her people believed in her and she would not disappoint them.

"Who am I to fight?" She asked with a serious face. Cana smiled at her friend's determination but said nothing instead she tied up Lucinda's long corn stalk gold hair into a braid down her back. When Lucinda emerged her eyes immediately found her husband's. He looked at her and gave a small encouraging smile to her. Lucinda nodded and stood in the middle of the ring. Her brother sat off at the side of the table looking bored. Lucinda's opponent came into the ring and she was surprised to see Sir Gray suited up for battle.

Natsu lifted his hand and then slammed it down on the table. At that moment Gray launched himself at Lucinda and she froze. He lifted her up by the waist and slammed her back into the ground. The air rushed out of her lungs but it was as if something snapped inside of her. Lucinda's arms shot up and a fist connected with Sir Gray's face. The moment of recovery was all Lucinda needed she scrambled out from under him.

She took a fighting stance across the now standing man. Lucinda could feel her skin tightening with nerves and adrenaline. She asked Cana before she left the tent why the Nisa has to fight a second in command and the other woman explained. The Igneous clan is like a pride of lions, they mimic the hunting and fighting style of the great beasts. The Nafta acts as the lead male and protects his pride from challenging members in and outside of the tribe. But the Nisa, like the lioness, protects her cubs. The Nisa leads the not military members of the tribe and protects them. She is the mother that has to fight and protect the future generations. The ceremonial fight of the mother, is one of the most sacred traditions of the Igneous.

Lucinda screamed and launched herself at the man. He blocked her right fist but didn't expect her leg that kicked him in abdomen. When he instinctively bent from the blow Lucinda used her forearm to strike him in the throat, temporarily deprived of oxygen_. (Guys that stuff hurts like a mother. Great defensive attack, but be careful you can kill someone if you hit them too hard with move.)_ Lucinda goes to kick the almost doubled over man in the chest but he grabs hold of her leg and yanks her down. He punches at her face and she cries out.

The attack only fuels her farther, it is as if a fire has ignited her veins and grows stronger with each blow. Her body moves frantically clawing at the man above her until the heel of her hand connects with Sir Gray's nose. The blood trickles down his nose and onto her face. The blow was enough to stun him but he remained atop of her with a hand going around her throat, restricting the air flow to her lungs. Sir Gray had a mournful look in his eyes. Lucinda could tell he felt terrible for doing this to her. So she used that to her advantage. She stopped moving and gave a faraway look. Sir Gray quickly removed his hand thinking he may have killed her. The moment he moved his hands from Lucinda's throat she used to of her fingers to poke him in the eyes and then punch him after he cried out. Lucinda piled all her weight on him and put her forearm against his throat.

"Yeild!" She shouted and Sir Gray tapped out by hitting the ground. There was complete silence from the Igneous. Lucinda lifted her fist into the air and shouted

"Dalse Ve Igneous!" a smile irrupted upon Natsu's lips and he as well of the others of the Igneous clan gave out a war cry. Natsu went to his wife and lifted her into the air and twirled her around. The clan as well as their Nafta adored this woman. She closed her eyes and spread out her arms wide. Never in her life did Lucinda feel freer than she did in that very moment. When Lucinda was placed back on the ground she stumbled a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Natsu. He steadied her and led her back to the tent. Cana and a medicine woman with the same rose locks as Natsu followed in tow.

Natsu sat quietly while the medicine woman evaluated Lucinda. She asked many questions and then she smirked. The old woman took Lucinda's hand in hers. Lucinda noticed how rough they were, probably from years of work healing wounds and grinding herbs for healing.

"You are pregnant, Nisa" She said happily. Lucinda's heart jolted and Cana hugged her friend tightly while laughing. Lucinda turned slowly to see Natsu's reaction to the news. His face was hard to read and Lucinda grew evermore curious when he got down in front of her. He looked into her eyes and that's when she saw the happiness and childlike wonder in his onyx eyes. Natsu leaned forward and caressed Lucinda's stomach.

"My moon is to give birth to the stars." He said and looked up at her. Lucinda could hold back her tears any longer she caressed his face lovingly and kissed him. That night Natsu slept cradling his wife to his chest and Lucinda stared at the tent's ceiling. Her hand was tracing small circles on her unchanged stomach. Her thoughts traveled to her child, someone that he was responsible for and that she would love with every cell in her body. Lucinda also realized that she was giving birth to an heir to the Heartafillia throne.

**Hello my loves. I know I am ridiculously overdue with my updating. I am sorry please forgive me! :O Anyway I see that you all are taking notice that I am taking the Game of Thrones that we all love and giving it a little twist. I hope you will all will be pleased with the results and thank you for your reviews, I know my grammar sucks I am trying harder to fix it. Please rate and review. **


	5. Long live the King

Lucinda sat under a willow reading a war novel that Sir Gray had let her borrow and the little boy, Romeo was with her. She wanted to absorb all the knowledge she could so that could best protect her people. Lucinda contently while stroking Romeo's hair, she imagined doing this to her own child in a few months. Her moment of peace was quickly interrupted by Laxus shouting her name in a drunken stupor. Lucinda quickly stiffened, she shook Romeo awake and told him to run back to camp. The little boy saw Laxus approaching and he bravely stood his ground.

"Don't worry, Nisa I will protect you" He said and stood in front of her. She was going to tell him to go again but Laxus was already there and looking above the boys head to glare at Lucinda.

"What I this I hear of you moving my tent?" Laxus demanded. Lucinda used the tree as leverage to help her up, she was three months pregnant and was beginning to feel the fatigue weighing down on her.

"I wanted to move your tent so you'd be more comfortable in this summer heat. The tents on the west receive a cool breeze from the river" She said innocently. Truthfully the west tents were further away from her own tent and she wanted to keep Natsu and Laxus as far away from each other as possible. Ever since Lucinda announced she was to have a son Laxus had been even more insufferable than usual. She knew what her brother thought, she was having an heir to the Heartafilla throne.

"You have always been a terrible liar, dear sister. Now I have even more important matters to discuss. At this point demand. While you have been screwing your savage, he has not been no giving me what he promised when I sold you to him" Laxus said while he took a threatening step forward. Lucinda flinched at the word 'sold'. Natsu was a good man and in enraged her to have anyone challenge that. Romeo pushed Laxus back with all the strength he could muster.

"Leave Nisa alone, you bully" He shouted. Laxus looked down at the boy for the first time and then forcefully smacked him to the ground. Lucinda was horrified at the sight of the little boy on the ground and even more so when Laxus began to draw him sword.

"How dare you strike down a child from my clan" Her words held a sharpness that she didn't know she possessed. Laxus looked at her with shock.

"What is it you just said? How dare I? How dare you speak to the dragon? I should cut out your tongue for that, you stupid bitch. Actually that sounds like a fine idea a woman's role is to be silent, be fucked, and have heirs." He said drew out his sword and angled it at Lucinda's throat. She instinctively put a hand to her stomach. The familiar vice of fear began to constrict her heart and she was trying to even her breathing. Behind her she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and Laxus grunting.

Lucinda hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes until she opened them to see Natsu holding his spear at Laxus' chest and Sir Gray held his sword at Laxus' throat. When Romeo had gotten up he ran to camp and alerted Natsu and Sir Gray as to what was happening.

"I would think very carefully about your next move. My bother would hate to slaughter his wife's brother in front of her but not so much that he wouldn't do it." Gray threatened. Laxus was trying his best not to seem afraid but his pale face and the perspiration on his brow gave him away. But Laxus will not yield so quickly.

"I know your customs, this is sacred ground. Blood cannot spill here, especially that of a guest." Laxus taunted. Natsu gnashed his teeth like a wild beast, it caused Laxus to flinch but he knew he was right and donned a smug smile upon his face. Then his focused on Lucinda.

"Besides, you wouldn't want your precious clan mother to get hurt. I want what was promised me, an army and my crown. If I do not receive my demands by tonight I will take Lucinda back along with the demon you have spurned." Laxus ordered, his voice held more force and confidence. Nastu stood to his full height and dropped his spear to the ground and looked at Sir Gray so that he may do the same, which he did. Natsu glanced to his wife and told her in Ignos.

"If it a crown and jewels that this urchin so desires then he would receive it and then some. I will not allow anyone to threaten my family. However I will do this on my terms. We meet at sundown by the river." He said to her. Laxus looked uneasily between the couple.

"What is he saying?" Laxus demanded. Lucinda swallowed and looked to her brother. She saw he hate and greed in his eyes. She had always seem it but always forced herself to believe that there must be some part of him that must love her, she was all the family he had left in the world. That alone must spur some loving emotion. But all she saw before was a leach, a leach that had almost completely sucked the life from her. Natsu and the Igneous were a breath of life. They gave her love and a purpose, they were her family. In her heart she knew what Natsu planned to do and she was ready.

"He says that you will get everything you wish and more at sundown." Lucinda said evenly but gaspd when Laxus pressed his sword harder against her throat, hard enough to pierce the skin and release a small trickle of blood.

"I have waited long enough. I want my crown now." Laxus said and Lucinda saw his eyes. They were wild and made him look mad. No he was mad, as were many Heartafilla's before him.

"Then let's go towards your prize, my lord." Sir Gray said, his voice was low and dark. Laxus took the sword from Lucinda's throat but he grabbed the back of her neck and bent her arm behind her back. Forcing her to walk ahead of him. Natsu shouted for everyone to retrieve all gold that the Ignos had and to bring them to the river. When they reached the river all of the gold was displayed in an impressive pile. It was enough gold to buy an army and two ships. Laxus was practically drooling, he let Lucinda go and Natsu immediately held her close to him. He caressed her face and traced his thumb down the column of Lucinda's throat gently till he reached the small cut at the base of her throat. Natsu's eyes darkened.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" He asked. Lucinda knew what he meant. She took a deep breath and then turned to look at her brother. He was looking at the pile of gold with far more love and affection then she had ever received from him. One memory unfurled before her in her mind's eye. She was five years old and she had fallen out of a tree she was climbing and scraped her knee. She was crying and Laxus came over and picked her up and took her inside. He cleaned the cut and then kissed her forehead. This the only memory of her brother showing any kindness towards her. That one made what she was about to do that much harder.

"Yes, I'm ready." She replied to her husband. Nastu then commanded the Ignos to bound Laxus in leather straps. Laxus cried out and tried to fight them off but there were so many.

"Lucinda. Lucinda! What are they doing? Command them to stop. Do it now you, stupid woman!" Laxus cried out desperately. Sir Gray put a hand to Lucinda's shoulder.

"You don't have to watch this, Nisa. I can escort you back to the tent" He suggested softly. At first Lucinda was tempted to go but this was her duty to her people to be here. She had to be strong. Lucinda kissed Natsu's cheek and then turned to her brother.

"I cannot tell them to stop. Remember a woman's role. A woman must be silent, get fucked and produce heirs. This is exactly have I have done, I will birth the heir to the Heartafillla throne in six months." Laxus flailed around on the ground but his movements were futile due to the fact his hands and feet were bound so tightly. Lucinda picked a crown up from the ground and gently placed it atop Laxus' head but no before she kissed his forehead. Laxus looked at her in absolute horror.

"Long live the king" Lucinda said gently to her brother before nodding to the Ignos. The last thing Lucinda heard from her brother was him screaming her name before he was thrown into the river. No blood was shed and yet it till stained Lucinda's hands as the first life she had taken.


End file.
